1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a packing machine, and more particularly to a packing machine suitable for use on a table.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional packing machine has a large volume, thereby taking up much space and easily causing a great cost in manufacturing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate disadvantages of the conventional packing machine.